We Last Forever
by kitausu1
Summary: Naruto is sure something is wrong with Shikamaru's home life. But what he uncovers may be more than he can keep secret. NejiShika is love M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well I doubt this will be any good, but thank you for reading! I got the idea of having Neji 6 years older than Shikamaru from "****Pedophiliac" by **Bitch Slap Love **You should all go read it is really cute. / **

**Damian: You're a freak…**

**ToLove: Thank you Damian-kun!! 33**

**Damian: freak…**

**ToLove: On with the story!!**

_We Last Forever_

"Eh, Sasu-kun, have you noticed that for the past few months, on most Mondays, Shikamaru comes to school with a limp?"

Naruto turned to look at his boyfriend who was currently stretched out beneath the huge weeping willow at the front of their private school.

"Maybe he has a boyfriend." Sasuke shrugged as he brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Pft, Teme, Shika isn't gay!" Naruto's laugh was caught in his throat as Sasuke swiftly sat up, smashing their lips together.

Sasuke swiped his tongue along Naruto's lower lip as he pushed him beneath him, deepening the kiss. The raven haired boy pulled back, smirking at his lover's flushed face.

"Yea Dobe, just like you weren't gay last year." The Uchiha laughed airily as he climbed off his blond love and strode over to the door, grabbing his bag in the process.

"That's different!" Naruto yelled, "Shika has a problem and I'm going to find out what it is!" Naruto declared to the world.

"Dobe, the Nara's only problem is that his boyfriend likes it rough and you are too damn nosey." Sasuke called back as he waited for his idiot to catch up.

"I will help him." He muttered grudgingly before taking Sasuke's hand as they entered the school.

NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love

"Everyone settle down." Hyuuga Neji called to his class as the bell rang.

A hush so unnatural fell over his class he almost laughed aloud. They were usually never this easy to silence.

"So nice of you to join us Nara-kun." He sneered as Nara Shikamaru tried to sneak into his chair.

"Sorry, _sir_, I was having difficulty getting out the door." No one but Neji heard the underlying accusation in his tone.

"Was it because of that limp? Are you feeling all right Nara-kun, do you need to go to the nurse?" Neji asked in mock concern.

"No, thank you, I should be fine." Shika settled into his chair with only one or two winces of pain before he became still.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to miss today's lesson. It's about the male anatomy."

"Yes, I suppose you would know a little something about that sir." Shika ignored the collective gasp that erupted around him.

He was not in the mood to sit in this small windowless room and be insulted by the very person who had caused him to be late. Shikamaru could see the biting comment that was waiting to erupt from Neji's lips. But, suddenly a smirk graced Shika's features and the message was so blatantly clear in his eyes that Neji swallowed whatever he was about to say and turned back to the black board. Only Shikamaru Nara could control their excessively strict professor like that.

The rest of the lesson was filled with boring topics Shika had covered in the third grade, giving him a chance to sleep off last night's activities.

The sound of the bell reverberated deeply through his skull, penetrating his sleep dazed brain, forcing him to awake.

"Nara-kun, see me after class." Neji ordered without even looking up from the papers he was organizing on his desk.

"Geez, Shika, you really shouldn't have pissed Sensei off like that. I hope your punishment isn't too bad." Choji patted his back as they left, the rest of his friends sending him sympathetic looks as they passed out the door.

Neji stood, his long ebony hair swinging behind him as he moved to close said door.

"Yes, Hyuuga, I meant what you thought I meant. Do that again and there won't be any for you for a month." Shika sighed tiredly as he grabbed his things.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Neji shot back, a playful smirk on his lips, as he leaned closer.

"Hm?" suddenly he pulled his lover into a rough, demanding, loving, desperate kiss.

"Also, what makes you think you can resist me?" the Hyuuga continued as he brushed his lips against Shika's pulse point along his neck.

"I'll m-manage, N-neji, we're at s-school…ah."

"So, the doors locked, who's going to come in, hmmm?" he questioned as his teeth sank lightly into Shikamaru's neck.

"W-what do…ah…yo-you plan on d-doing, are…..taking….me…ah…here?" he stumbled over his words as Neji ground into him.

"Maaabye." He teased, slipping his hand down the others pants.

"And maybe…damn." He hissed as the bell rang and several students stood outside his door complaining.

"I should go." Shikamaru tried fixing his clothes, but he couldn't erase look of clear arousal on his cheeks and in his pants.

"They can wait…Shika, stay at my house tonight, your parents are out of town. I promise I won't do too much." He saw the look of indecision on his lovers face.

"I promise."

"Fine, but can you give me a ride home there are a few things I need to pick up."

"Sure." Neji smirked as Shika limped painfully to the door.

"Hey Neji… I love you."

Neji was shocked at such a random confession, but he wasn't complaining, he could never get enough of Shikamaru's love confessions.

"I love you too, Shika-kun"

NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love

"Naruto, come over tonight." Sasuke grabbed his blond lover from behind, kissing his neck as he went, earning him a delicious moan.

"C-can't, I'm following Shika home so I can get a good look at his situation." Naruto turned to his boyfriend as Sasuke released him.

"Be careful Naruto, you don't want to get involved in something you shouldn't." Sasuke warned.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke-teme!! Oh, there goes Shika, later Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto called as he ran after his friend.

"Stupid Dobe."

**Okay, I'm not sure if I even like this, this will be a multi-chapter fic. Well you know what to do. Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Damian: Yeah, what she said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, well here is the second chapter of We Last Forever! I would like to thank my reviewers (as few as there are ;)! Also I forgot to mention that in this Shikamaru is a senior in high school and am 17 while Neji is 23. **

**Damian: Just get on with the story.**

**ToLove: M'kay Damian-kun! Onwards!!**

**P.S: I would like to apologize for this being so short and for taking so long for me to update.**

_We Last Forever Chapter 2_

Naruto scooted around the bushed, trying to keep Shikamaru in sight without being caught as he made his way to his beat up canary yellow mustang. He was just sliding into the hot black leather seat when he heard a familiar voice from behind the tree that was blocking his sight.

"Ne, Shika, what do you need to get from your house." Hyuuga-sensei questioned, or at least who Naruto thought was Hyuuga-sensei.

"Clothes, school work for my classes tomorrow, the down side of block scheduling, it leaves room for me to procrastinate." Shikamaru sighed as he said this, as if the thought of homework was more depressing than anything else.

"Shika, I can always give you a waver and we could…" there was a long pause followed by Shikamaru sighing and stating how troublesome Neji was.

"Neji, I thought you said you would give it a rest tonight. If not I'll just stay at home." He threatened more to the ground that he was looking towards, his palm over his eyes.

Hyuuga-sensei looked around as if looking for eves droppers. "Shika-kun I waited for so long I guess I just get over excited." He whined in a half whisper.

"After four years you still feel 'deprived'?" Shikamaru questioned doubtfully.

The look on Neji's face seemed to tell him all because he simply turned back towards a car Naruto recognized as Hyuuga-sensei's, muttering about how he should have grown out of his teenage hormones by now.

To anyone else, this conversation would have made them realize that some sort of out of school relationship was taking place and that they should simply back away from the situation, go grab some ramen and a taco at the local stand or head over to the library and read the latest of their favorite fan fiction. But, Naruto Uzumaki was as thick in the head as the Eiffel tower is tall, so 

he simply shrugged as the two got into the same car, now even more confused, and determined, to figure out what was going on.

"Maybe Hyuuga-sensei will help me to help Shika-kun!" the blond thought excitedly as he put his rickety car into gear and pulled out of the nearly empty parking lot.

NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love

A string of colorful curses left Neji's lips as he rubbed the back of his stinging head.

"It serves you right." Shikamaru commented as he packed clothes enough for a week long stay along with his books and laptop.

Neji just glared at his lover. Just because he had tried to push him up against the wall outside his apartment Shika had hit him so hard stars popped before his eyes. Neji moved around Shikamaru's apartment, looking at all the old photos until he stopped in front of a certain section. He reached out, picking up a picture of the two of them together at an age much younger than they were now. Neji was holding up a bag filled with several goldfish while Shika yawned beside him, unaware of the picture being taken. Neji was twelve at that time and Shika six, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable Shikamaru looked in his yukata.

"Neji, what are you…?" Shikamaru stopped as he saw his love reminiscing, lost to the current world.

"Shika, what happened, things were so much simpler than. No one question it when I came over to be with you, now I can't even walk with you without people asking questions.

Neji shook his head, as if the fact that so much time had passed was impossible.

"As troublesome as it is, we grew up." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Now, Shika, I am going to kiss you, that's it, so please don't try to knock me out this time." Shikamaru gave him a wary look before allowing the elder of the two to push him against the wall, attaching their lips with in an instance. Both were completely unaware of the blond haired blue eyed boy who never knew when to leave things be, sitting outside their window.

**I hadn't meant for this to be so short but I felt bad for taking so long to update I thought I would go ahead and put this up. R & R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, here is the third chapter of my fic! Yay! I would just like to let you know that there is going to be an extremely long flash back pretty soon. I'm not sure if I'm going to put it in this chapter, the next chapter, or the one after that. But basically the chapter will be all about Neji and Shikamaru's past together since that is a big part of the story. I sort of hinted about it last chapter with the picture Neji was looking at. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this. **

**Chapter 3**

To say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. Words like flabbergasted or maybe astonished would be a better chose than shocked, but I digress. He was none the less unable to concentrate at all the next day at school. He was so out of it that even Sasuke began to worry for the sanity of his Dobe. Every time Naruto came within viewing distance of Shikamaru he either ran or broke out in a cold sweat. Some might call him a hypocrite because he himself did have a boyfriend. But, you see, Naruto wasn't freaked out by the fact that his long term friend was gay. No, he was way more scared over what Shikamaru or Hyuuga-sensei might do to him if they found out he had followed them home and practically stalked them. Shika had a pretty good arm when he was angry enough, and Neji wasn't known as the demon teacher for nothing. His anxiety only increased that much more when he actually had to go to Hyuuga-sensei's class.

"Just act normal. Nothing to worry about." Naruto repeated this little mantra to himself as he walked to the door, holding Sasuke's hand in something that was akin to a death grip.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Naruto over to the side of the hall, away from the crowd of students rushing to get to their classes on time.

"Dobe, what is wrong with you, and what are you mumbling?!" he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Nothing Sasuke, nothing." He mumbled, eyeing something from his peripheral vision.

"Okay, fine, what did you see?" he sighed, noticing that when Shikamaru walked by Naruto tensed up.

"See something, what makes you think I saw something? Why, did Shika say something? Oh, geez their going to kill me!" Naruto made frantic motions, trying to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"Dobe, just tell me, no one is around, just tell me." The bell rang signaling that they were in fact by themselves.

"Fine," he huffed.

Sasuke began to tap his foot impatiently as Naruto took several calming breathes.

Five

Six

Seven

"Damn it Naruto, just tell me!" he finally exploded, earning him a half hearted glare.

"Fine, so I followed Shika home and I saw him get in the car with Hyuuga-sensei, and they were talking about stuff, but I just thought that they were joking around with each other, so I followed them in my car… and when I got there, they were…kissing."

"So you ran? Why are you so freaked out? You think they'll beat you up for being so nosey?" Sasuke chuckled at that.

"Shut up! That is a real concern!"

"I'm sure it is Dobe." Sasuke sighed, steering his blond lover out of the school doors and to his car.

"Where are we going?" Naruto looked around the parking lot in confusion.

"It's the last period with Hyuuga-sensei; do you really want to go in their ten minutes late?"

An image of being hit with a yard stick flashed through his mind.

"Maybe, maybe your right." He conceded as they hoped into Sasuke's car.

"I'm glad I rode to school with you today Sasuke." Naruto sighed, curling up into the soft expensive leather as classical music filled his ears.

"Dobe."

NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love NejiShika is love

The next day after school Shikamaru lounged in Neji's chair behind his desk at the school, staring at all of the empty desks.

"Naruto knows." He stated bluntly, much to Neji's surprise.

"What do you mean Naruto knows?" he looked at him mild confusion.

"I heard his stupid broken down Mustang leaving the parking lot outside my apartment, and if you haven't noticed he's been avoiding me all day. Did he even come to your class today?

Neji stared at his boyfriend in mild awe.

"You're some kind of genius." Neji laughed as he sat in the desk in front of him.

"Or I'm observant and less obsessed with getting it on." Shikamaru glared half-heartedly at Neji as he pushed back a strand of long black hair, grimacing at the memory.

"_Come on Shika, let's get it on." Neji had whined._

"_Not until you find better pick up lines. Where did you learn that, at a bar?" Shika had chastised._

"_Maybe."_

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Neji questioned, leaning closer to his lover.

"Nothing, if he asks about it we tell. If he doesn't say a word than neither do we. That way we can keep from having an awkward conversation if it isn't necessary."

Neither really wanted to explain their whole past. But somewhere in the back of both of their minds, they both knew that Naruto would eventually crack and a flood of questions would come tumbling out of his mouth at warp speed.

"Hey, Hyuuga-sensei, I have…a question."

'Damn.'

**Yeah, so I suppose the flash back will be next chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading and R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this chapter is entirely set back in the time when Neji was 12 and Shikamaru was 6. It shows how they came to know each other and so on and so forth. **

**So on with Chapter Four**

Neji Hyuuga glared at the midget version of the elder Nara male who was currently downstairs, sitting in the parlor with his Uncle. Oh, how they would pay for this. He had done everything within his power and dignity to get out of this little outing. But, alas, his Uncle had simply stated that it would be improper for Hinata to be alone with another boy without family supervision. Their SIX! He had wanted to scream. What are they going to do?! But somehow, here he was, standing in the doorway of an extremely clean play room with Hinata hiding behind his leg.

"H-hewo, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata stuttered, her annoying little baby lisp grating on Neji's last nerve.

"Hello Hinata-chan, Neji-kun." Shikamaru greeted from his place on the ground, staring up at the sky outside the open window.

"N-neh, S-shikamawu-kun, d-do you wanna p-play wit me?" Hinata flushed as he politely declined.

"Gomen-nasai, Hinata-chan, but don't you think the clouds are to perfect to do anything else but watch them?" Shikamaru questioned, not once taking his eyes of a cloud that he found to look very similar to that of an albino elephant.

"uumm, w-well…"

"Hinata-chan, my mom left a lovely doll for you over there on the bench, do you see it?" he questioned, finally looking her in the eye.

Her cheeks flushed crimson as she nodded and moved across the room, stepping over dusty toys and unused coloring books. Neji moved closer to the Nara boy, towering over his laying form.

"It seems you don't have that baby lisp my _dear _cousin has." Neji commented, still glaring at the six year old.

"It would appear that way. It also would seem that you do not have the manners your cousin has acquired as well." Shikamaru commented, noticing the angry flush that flashed across Neji's face.

"You're some kind of a brat, Nara, and you would be wise to respect me, midget." Neji hissed, leaning down to get in his face and thus blocking his view of the clouds.

"Troublesome, you would do well to get out of my face, Hyuuga." He commented.

Neji was furious, he hated the way that Shikamaru took his words and twisted them into a weapon against him.

"Hyuuga, why don't you sit down instead of just standing there fuming?" Shikamaru sighed, watching as Neji plopped down beside him in an angry huff.

The rest of the day was spent in silence as they sat side by side. As the hours dragged by Neji began to find himself relaxing more and more in the Nara's presence as the clouds drifted by outside the window, showing glimpses of ocean blue as they passed one another. At one point Neji was sure he had fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by his Uncle.

"Time to go Neji." He stated flatly at his nephew before nodding to Shikamaru who stared at him blankly.

It was on the ride home that Neji began to get a better glimpse into Shikamaru Nara's life as he listened to his uncle complain to his aunt.

"The boy is a genius yet they just let him do whatever he wants. He's already so lazy, he could be great, that Nara boy, but they just allow him to sit around staring at the clouds. They should have him in high school by now!" His uncle exclaimed.

"Uncle, what do you mean he should be in high school by now?" Neji questioned, mindful of his uncle's temper.

"That boy has already mastered advanced algebra yet they let him sit in elementary school, coloring pictures of foxes eating cupcakes!" Neji knew his uncle was no longer paying attention to him, but he was please he got his questioned answered at least.

So the Nara boy was a genius, huh? He would be the one to test that.

It was on the next day that Neji brought him a shogi board.

"Play." He commanded, laying the game before the smaller boy.

Shikamaru gave him a look that clearly stated he was doing this only to indulge him. But at least he played. And Neji lost, almost every time he lost to a boy six years younger than him. He used to pride himself in being the best yet he had been so easily trumped by a boy. Neji heard the doorbell ring and knew it was his Uncle here to pick him up.

"I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he left, not even giving Shikamaru a backwards glance as he left the play room and went down the spiraling stair case to his uncle's scowling face.

It was in this fashion that Neji began his almost daily visits to Shikamaru's house. They no longer played Shogi every day, sometimes they would just lay and watch the clouds or read books. Neji quickly became an addition to the family, he ate dinner with them almost every night, becoming almost a second son to the Nara household.

Today was one of those days where they just lay on the hardwood floors, staring absently at the passing sky, listening as life continued on in the outside world. It was in moments like these that their relationship began to change and evolve. And it was on this day that Shika reached out, never taking his eyes from the clouds, to grasp Neji's hand. Neither of them said anything, it became accepted, this new level of in their relationship, in the silence of the play room, where it all started.

_A few years later_

They were once again in that room, this time they were sitting on the couch, Shikamaru in Neji's lap, their lips pressed against each other in their 22nd kiss of the day. The house echoed with their soft gasps as the continued to kiss, not noticing the sound of the front door opening, or the steady rhythm of shoes padding softly up the stairs and to the door. It was on April 15 that nine year old Shikamaru Nara was caught with his fifteen year old lover by his mother, coming home with the groceries.

"Shit." Neji muttered wearily as he sat back against the couch, waiting for the explosion of Shika's mother to arrive.

And oh did it come.

"Shikamaru Nara, you get away from him this instant!" she growled dangerously.

Neji nodded to him as a signal that he should do as he was told. Shika slowly crawled from Neji's lap, waiting for what both of them knew would come. Screams of pedophile and the like rained down on him as Shikamaru's mother grabbed him by the arm, hauling him to the door.

"Shika, Shika…" he called, only to be cut off by the raging mother, screeching at him not to talk to her child.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you, always and forever, okay?" Neji called, noticing the shock in his young lover's eyes.

And as Neji disappeared from the room, being hauled down to the door, Shikamaru whispered into the silence,

"I love you too, Neji-kun."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long, perhaps a week, before they began to find ways of meeting secretly. In the bathroom of the grocery store when Shika would be forced to help his mother shop or behind the restaurant that Shikamaru and his parent's were eating at, it didn't matter where they were really, they always found a way to be with each other. It was in this manner that they maintained their relationship. Certain problems did arise such as when Neji went to college and he would make weekly trips down to meet Shika at the park. Shikamaru always wondered how many girls were vying for Neji's attention wherever he went. He never worried, somehow he knew that Neji would remain faithful to him and him alone. But, distance was not the only strain on their relationship, it also became more and more obvious, with each kiss that grew more hungry and demanding with every passing day that Neji's hormones were getting farther and farther out of control. By now Shikamaru was thirteen and was beginning his final year of middle school and he constantly told Neji that he was ready if Neji really needed it but he refused.

"Wait until you're in high school." He repeated this more to himself as he lay in bed, Shika snuggled up against him, the phone within his grasp just in case his mother happened to call, to keep himself in check.

It was on Shikamaru's first day of his freshmen year that Neji sat outside his school, pacing impatiently beside his car as children rushed past him to find their parents so they could gush about their day. Shikamaru was one of the last people to exit the school, a smirk clearly plastered on his face, as if he knew the amount of torture he was putting Neji and his hormones through.

The next few years flew by, bringing them to Shikamaru's present year. They had been together eleven years yet somehow it seemed that the only one of them that had matured was Shika. Neji was still the pompous brat he had always been. So after all of that sneaking and hiding they were now here, in Neji's classroom, spilling their entire life story to one Naruto Uzumaki.

"And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Neji threatened.

**Wow I really hate the ending to this chapter but I really just needed to end it because I was running out of flash back material. Sorry for the sucky ending for this chapter. I am debating if I should just end the story here or add more like about Shikamaru's parents finding out or maybe the school finding out and making it a big deal or not. Tell me your thoughts about those options and R & R!!**


End file.
